


River Romance

by veewritesstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And people literally made FANART for it aaaaaa, Camping, F/F, I haven't written a decent fic in forever pls forgive me if it's flawed af, Miss Ludenberg stop denying the gay, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yeah this fic is based off the textpost I made on Insta, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veewritesstuff/pseuds/veewritesstuff
Summary: Love can be found in many unexpected places. :)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 54





	River Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fic with a proper plot (does this even have a plot?) pls bare with me.

The calming breeze of the wind the only thing that made Celestia feel comfortable with how her entire class was camping for nearly the whole month. Personally for her, she could just let herself be stuck inside the comfort of her own home with her dear Grand Bois, but she had no choice, as she was set up a bargain that her failing grades are at stake.

Everyone else wasn't really as keen at the idea of camping, yet the gambler was the most upset about the news. It didn't help how the girl was secretly car-sick, like her damned mind could only hope she'd just vomit somewhere, but she knew better than humiliating herself.

After what seemed like hours of travelling, the 78th Class had arrived on their destination. It was like any other campsite you could ever find; plenty of trees, a river, and they're thankful enough for how the tents we're already built when the camp first opened.

"Awww yeah, I've always been awaiting for the right time to get a time out like this! Exams had been stressful as heck, and this is a good way to wrap things up. Am I right, Celeste?" Aoi Asahina layed an arm on Celestia's shoulder. Same old Hina and her positive outlooks on life. It's really sickening to find someone as enthusiastic and yet Celeste felt comfortable by that.... In a way.

As Hina made her way to her best friend Sakura, Celeste went on to make herself comfy, while she had poor old Hifumi carry all of her packages.

Her ruby eyes suddenly drifted at the one person whom she's been infatuated with recently. 

Kyoko Kirigiri.

What a beautiful damn woman she was, Celeste thought to herself.

There's no particular reason for the gambler as to why she's all of a sudden being rather fond of the liliac detective's presence, it's just her own instinct.

Who can blame Celestia for thinking Kyoko was a pretty young woman? Those long lavender locks, that soft-looking skin, the rather unusual shade of purple in her eyes, but most of all.....

Those lips.

Those soft lips.

If she's given the chance, she could just press Kyoko's lips against her own, expecting the somewhat fruity taste of the detective's lips.

But Kyoko didn't need to hear that coming from Celeste, and why would she? The gambler is not even quite sure on whether she has the gut to tell her that.

\----

"KANON YOU BITCH, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AT CAMP!"

"H-Huh?! Darling, I'm sooooo boooored, why are you ignoring me like that?!"

Celeste couldn't sleep, and it didn't help how she and Junko share a tent. Now all she hear is the fashionista being touch-starved for her baseball coach girlfriend of 2 weeks on the phone.

The gambler had enough of this nonsense.

She stood up herself and checked herself for a little bit on the mirror.

Short hair, plain jacket and pants on, surely no one would notice her in this gettup late at night, would they?

She didn't need the blonde bitch's permission to get out of their tent, she's way too busy trying to woo Kanon on the phone.

It was unsurprisingly dark at the forest. If it weren't for her flashlight, Celestia wouldn't see a thing. The vast amount of trees right below the midnight sky, with stars so bright, they glisten like a rare diamond.

The silence and solitude was perfect enough for the gambler. She wish it could be like this for an eternity, despite not anticipating on the trip earlier.

It's just the first day being enough for Celeste to evaluate how..... decent the trip was, despite her not admitting it through words.

And that's when she decided to check on the river.

Places involving water aren't really anything outstanding to her, and yet here she is, stepping on the river, feeling the water flow from her feet.

This was the first time in forever since Taeko Yasuhiro felt happiness.

"Going for a swim, fishy?"

_**F U C K** _

Celeste thought to herself as she unexpectedly fell over, trying to run, but ended up slipping on the river soaking wet.

_Shit, just when I was actually enjoy myself._

The gambler was more than ready to throw a punch on the little bastard who dared to scare her off, just until she realized who they really were. 

Crap. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Kyoko still up at this hour, wearing nothing but a pastel blue tank top and black leggings, all with her hair tied in a low ponytail and her purple leather jacket tied between her hips

"Need a hand?" Kyoko reached out to the gambler with leathered hands. 

"Hmph. I simply cannot comprehend you, Kyoko. You do know I don't like getting scared, don't you?" Celeste scoffed before finally accepting Kyoko's hand as the detective pulls her up. 

"Scared to admit that you have a fear of something?" Kyoko raised a brow. 

"Being afraid of something is such a childish phase. You knew better than that, ma chéri." 

Kyoko then untied her jacket and went on to give it to Celeste. 

"You sure have some…. Interesting hobbies." Kyoko commented as she stared at the starry sky. 

"Yeah, like standing on a river counts as a hobby." The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. She just HAD the chance to embrace Kyoko's warm jacket. Just like its owner, it feels really soft, cool and calm. 

"Hope you don't mind if I….." Kyoko started before she surprisingly stepped inside of the river, much to Celeste's shock and confusion. 

"W-What did you do that for?!" 

Kyoko shrugged. "I just happen to like people who are self aware of the very unusual activities they keep on doing despite what others may think about it. Also, you sure looked like you wanted a company to stand on the river with." 

Celeste could have sworn that her heart suddenly started beating fast, not to mention how her face had suddenly turned red. 

_W-Wait! Are you REALLY sure about this happening right now?! This is just an imagination, Kyoko wouldn't even BOTHER spending time with a loser like m-_

And just like that, she felt something soft touch her dainty cheek just before it vanished. 

She turned around to find Kyoko, looking sideways with her hands covering her mouth. 

"You know….. I've always wanted to ask you out, but I'm not quite sure if YOU'RE the one to make the first move or me. I didn't really expect this to take place in the river but I quite like it." Kyoko sighed, as if longing for a forgotten memory. 

"Are you….. trying to say that you like me? Like….. As something deeper than a friend?" 

Kyoko crossed her arms "You…. You could put it that way, I guess." 

It was silence for the both of them after that, and yet Celestia was unable to process her thoughts completely and doubted herself. 

She just got a kiss on the cheek from Kyoko of all people, all while standing in the river like idiots. 

She could only hope to herself that she was just trapped inside a dream, but no. It seems far too real for her and she doesn't know why. 

The two looked back again to find out how it's already dawn. They looked at each other for a short while, went closer without realizing, and both of them decided to press each other's lips one more time to make the moment last. 

"We…. better head back to our tents, dear. They're gonna be looking for us." Celeste pulled over. 

"Yeah, I agree with you." 

"Do I get to-" 

"Of course, you can keep it." Kyoko smiled as she trusted the gambler with her jacket. 

"I really like you a lot, Kyoko Kirigiri." Celeste winked at Kyoko just before happily skipping her way back to her tent.

Celeste couldn't believe that a lot had escalated in one day, but she's sure enough that there's gonna be more to tell about it. 


End file.
